Lo so
by Ida59
Summary: Regali d'amore e ricordi di dolore per trovare la serenità.


Lo so…

 **Titolo:** Lo so…

 **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 1-2 aprile 2011

 **Beta-reader:** nessuno

 **Tipologia:** one-shot

 **Rating:** per tutti

 **Genere:** drammatico, romantico, introspettivo

 **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio Originale

 **Pairing** : Severus /Personaggio Originale

 **Epoca** : Post HP 7° anno

 **Avvertimenti** : AU

 **Riassunto:** Regali d'amore e ricordi di dolore per trovare la serenità

 **Parole-pagine:** 895 – 2

 **Nota** : Scritta per il gioco-test Le parole del cuore del forum "Libertà di sognare" rispondendo alla domanda:

2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?

 **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I personaggi ed i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

 **Raccolta "Le Parole del cuore (Severus") (21 marzo – 18 aprile 2011)**

Dodici one-shot sul mio amato Severus, collegate tra loro dai sogni ad occhi aperti stimolati dalle domande di un intrigante test (Le parole del cuore) di Kijoka (che ringrazio tantissimo per avermi fornito l'ispirazione) sul Forum "Libertà di sognare".

Con le brevi one-shot di questa raccolta ho finalmente voluto regalare la felicità e l'amore al mio adorato Severus. Questo non significa che le storie non contengano elevate dosi di drammaticità e dolore, ma, in un percorso introspettivo che racconta la sofferenza della vita di Severus, si arriva sempre ad una conclusione di serenità ed amore, più o meno marcate.

Le storie sono elencate nell'ordine cronologico in cui sono state scritte, dal 21 marzo al 18 aprile 2011.

 **Dipingere il futuro** (one-shot - domanda n. 5 - La stanza è piena di sole. La luce danza sulla tela bianca, il pulviscolo dorato accarezza i colori sparsi sulla tavolozza di legno chiaro. Le linee sono sicure e le pennellate rapide. E' il ritratto del vostro amore che state componendo.)

 **Stagioni d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n.4 - Pensare a lui vi ricorda una stagione. Quale e perché?)

 **Dal gelo al fuoco** (one-shot – domanda n. 6 - E se doveste paragonarlo/a ad un elemento naturale, quale sarebbe?)

 **Incontro notturno** (one-shot – domanda n. 12 – È notte e l'oscurità silenziosa vi circonda. Poi sentite un fruscio, o forse l'avete solo immaginato…)

 **Lo so…** (one-shot – domanda n. 2 - Non è necessaria una ricorrenza speciale per fare un regalo alla persona che si ama. Cosa regalereste a lui/lei?)

 **Occhi che ardono nella notte** (one-shot – domanda n. 7 - Siete riusciti a conoscerlo/a. Descrivete la situazione e le vostre emozioni e sensazioni.)

 **Distillato d'amore** (one-shot – domanda n. 3 - Un camino acceso, un indumento abbandonato sul bracciolo della poltrona, il candelabro a rischiarare l'angolo del piccolo tavolo dove è appoggiato un libro aperto...)

 **Le parole del cuore** (one-shot – domanda n. 9 - Vi offrono una serata a teatro. Che spettacolo teatrale andreste a vedere con lui/lei?)

 **Appuntamento all'alba** (one-shot – domanda n. 8 - Il sole batte radente sul prato bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino, riempiendo l'aria di riflessi colorati e irreali. Dal nulla una figura si staglia in controluce…)

 **Nero di morte, nero di vita** (one-shot – domanda n. 11 - Il colore dei suoi occhi vi ricorda...)

 **Il sogno di Kelly** (one-shot – domanda n. 1 - Gli occhi si aprono nel buio della notte. L'avete sognato e le immagini sono ancora chiare nella vostra mente...)

 **Anelito di sogno** (one-shot – domanda n. 10 - Se fosse un'emozione sarebbe...)

Lo so…

Non ho bisogno di alcuna particolare ricorrenza per fare un regalo all'uomo che amo, solo il desiderio di rivedere, per un fuggevole istante, il sorriso ammorbidire appena la linea sottile delle sue labbra.

Un antico testo scovato per caso a Notturn Alley, che parla di oscuri sortilegi proibiti, oppure una consunta pergamena, piena d'arcani simboli vergati in un inchiostro ormai stinto, riempiono d'eccitato interesse i suoi occhi neri che per un istante si spalancano, come quelli di un bimbo, felice di ricevere infine il dono tanto agognato.

Poi l'ombra cupa ritorna nello sguardo tenebroso, portata da quel sospiro di colpevolezza, colmo di ricordi e rimorsi.

\- È finita… - gli ricordo, sfiorandogli piano la cicatrice sul collo.

Mi guarda, ma non mi vede: i suoi occhi sono persi nel nulla, irretiti da un tremendo passato cui ancora non sono riuscita a sottrarlo. Il pugno si stringe tra le pagine del libro, poi chiude gli occhi e si morde piano le labbra prima di sussurrare, in un amaro sospiro:

\- Lo so…

Già, la guerra è finita, il mondo magico è libero dall'oscura ideologia di Voldemort, ma Severus Piton, incredibilmente sopravvissuto al morso di Nagini, è ancora prigioniero dei suoi ricordi… e dei suoi errori.

Gli accarezzo la mano ancora serrata a pugno e insinuo le dita tra le sue che, cedevoli, mi accolgono in una lieve stretta. Ora mi guarda: è tornato al presente e cerca di abbozzare un sorriso mentre solleva un sopracciglio fintamente minaccioso.

\- Albus non approverebbe i tuoi gusti in fatto di sortilegi.

\- Ti aveva nominato Professore di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, - ribatto sorridendo, felice che sia lui stesso a voler sdrammatizzare, - dovrai bene tenerti in esercizio, no?

Gli occhi neri scintillano nel volto pallido contornato dai lunghi capelli corvini:

\- Strega… - sussurrano le sue labbra lambendomi piano il collo.

Non ho resistito: Severus ancora insiste a rimanere rintanato qui, lontano dal mondo, rifiutando ogni riconoscimento gli sia offerto, ma io ho deciso di accettarli al posto suo. Non sembra, ma una pergamena firmata dal Ministro apre molte porte, anche quelle che conducono a scovare erbe ormai ritenute estinte e preziosi, quasi introvabili ingredienti per antiche pozioni.

Fiamme nere brillano nei suoi occhi, increduli e felici per il mio dono, mentre rigira le ampolle tra le dita sottili e sfiora appena le delicate erbe essiccate; rovista nella libreria tra le vecchie pergamene e ne afferra una: un tocco di bacchetta e la scrivania è sgombra da ogni cosa, pronta a trasformarsi in un piano di lavoro su cui arrivano veloci, richiamati da silenziosi appelli, gli altri ingredienti e tutti gli strumenti necessari.

La bacchetta si muove rapida nell'aria e il fuoco prende vita nel vecchio camino, mentre il piccolo calderone per gli esperimenti fluttua leggero tra le fiamme e si adagia sugli alari; fa caldo in questo finale di estate, così, mentre lo osservo pregustando il piacere di vederlo distillare una pozione sconosciuta, Severus si slaccia i polsini della candida camicia e arrotola le maniche con un gesto fluido.

Poi si blocca di colpo e trattiene il fiato: le sue dita stanno sfiorando la sbiadita cicatrice di quello che un tempo è stato il Marchio che lo incatenò a Voldemort, l'orrido simbolo di tutte le sue colpe.

È fermo in mezzo alla stanza e lo vedo impallidire e chiudere gli occhi mentre un tremito leggero attraversa il suo corpo. Sembra quasi che non respiri più, tanto è immobile: solo le dita si muovono, sull'avambraccio, in un ossessivo ed inutile graffiare, in quel gesto tremendo che troppe volte gli ho visto ripetere.

Volo dall'uomo che amo, ancora una volta travolto dai suoi rimorsi:

\- Non c'è, non c'è più! – esclamo stringendogli le dita per impedirgli di farsi male.

\- Lo so…

Il Marchio non deturpa più la candida pelle di Severus, è solo una cicatrice che sbiadisce ogni giorno di più, ma ha sempre il potere di richiamare in vita il passato e tutti i suoi dolorosi ricordi, è sempre l'emblema maledetto dei suoi errori e delle sue colpe.

Gli scosto la mano e mi chino sull'avambraccio a baciare dolcemente le striature arrossate sulla pelle; sento il braccio tremare sotto le mie labbra, ma non si sottrae al mio tocco, anzi, con l'altro braccio mi avvolge la vita e mi attira a sé. Alzo il viso e ci fissiamo a lungo negli occhi, i suoi splendidi occhi neri, tenebrosi abissi notturni ancora pieni di dolore, ma anche di amore, nato da poco e con tanta fatica:

\- Sono libero, ora… - sussurra a fatica, la voce roca.

\- Lo sei sempre stato, Severus… - mormoro piano, mentre gli occhi mi si riempiono di lacrime e mi abbandono al suo dolce abbraccio.

È passato tanto tempo da quando Severus ha riaperto gli occhi alla vita e da quando è nato il nostro amore, io così ostinata da averglielo saputo imporre, lentamente, giorno per giorno, mentre l'ombra si ritraeva dalle profondità tenebrose dei suoi occhi, scacciata da scintille di luce sospinte dalla speranza.

Ora dorme, tranquillo, senza più tremendi incubi a tormentare il suo sonno. Ora sorride, sereno e rilassato al mio fianco, guardando al futuro, il passato nascosto in fondo al cuore di cui solo io ho le chiavi.

Alla fine, dopo tanto tempo e impegno ci sono riuscita: gli ho regalato il mio amore… e la felicità!


End file.
